bobobobo bobobo the lost chapter
by crazyrandomnessanimefan
Summary: are you sick and tired of beauty doing nothing? well what if she was the key to saving all humanity from total destruction?  summary sux i know plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfic! hope you enjoy

bobobo and gang were walking through the forest asing usual bobobo and don patch were singing about snack food when out of the shadows came an attack

"what was that"said bobobo

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A COW"shouted beauty as her eyes buldged out

suddenly their came another attack and it hit bobobo right on the head

"bobobo!"said beauty but was being guarded by gasser and softon

bobobo stood up "alright come out"said bobobo and a new shape appeared

it was a girl she had long purple hair,and a white dress that clung tightly to her figure and stopped at mid thigh,she had black high heels on,and she wore a crystal necklace with a glowing blue light

"greetings"she said

"who are you"asked gasser

"thats not important right now"she said

"well then what do you want"asked soften

"its not what i want its what my master wants"she smiled eviliy "and what he wants is right there"she said pointing at beauty

"what"said beauty

"yea why her when im much prettier looking"said don patch dressed up as girl

"silence"she said"now come with me my master is waiting"

"you wont take her"said gasser

"yea we'll stop you"said bobobo dressed up as hot mustard

"why does no one pay attention to me"said jelly giggler

"fine if you fools want to get in my way then i will defeat you"she said and ran towards bobobo

"fist of the ice cold heart"she said and punched bobobo

"super fist of the nose hair"he said and blocked her punch

she smirked at his nose hairs shattered itno millions of peices

"what just happend " said bobobo

"now to finish you"she said as she put her hand over her heart and over bobobo's

"super fist of the ice cold heart"she said "freeze"

ice started to grow around bobobos heart making it temperalerly stop

"bobobo no!"said beauty and started to cry into gassers shoulder

"now will you come with me or shall i do the same to all your other friends"she said smiling evily as she walked towards beauty

gasser stood in front of beauty and softon prepared himself to fight him but beauty moved in front of them and sighed

"alright ill come with you on two conditions one you undo what you did to bobobo and two you leave the rest of my friends alone"

"fair enough"she said and snapped her fingers and soon bobobo was moving again

"beauty stop dont go with this creep"said gasser and ran up to her

"i have to gas-can"she said"its the only way to keep you and the others safe"

the girl smiled"come over here"she said to beauty

beauty walked over slowly afraid of what was going to happen. as soon as she reached this girl she looked up at her

the girl put her hand on beautys heart and suddenly beauty screamed her eyes turned dull and unseeing then suddenly they turn orange,her hair grew and turned wavy,she suddenly had a figure,her clothes changed to a orange halter top dress,she had gladators shoes on,and had the same crystal necklace but instead of a glowing blue light she had an orange one

as the girl took her hand away from beautys heart beauty fell to the ground gasser ran forward and caught her and looked at the girl

"what did you do to her"she said angerly

"relax i only unlocked her base power"she said

softon and bobobo stood in front of gasser in beauty "gasser you take beauty and run me and bobobo will hold her off"said  
softon"now go"

gasser picked up beauty and ran away as fast as he could

hope you enjoyed plz review so i can know if should write more or not. Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Beautys POV

beautys eyes opened slightly, 'this doesnt look familiar at all'she thought as she opened her eyes all the way slowly.

'why does my head hurt so much'she thought rubbing her head

Beautys eyes looked around for bobobo and the others but couldnt see them at memories of what happened before she blacked out before came crashing back into her mind.

She got up and started to run to see if she could find her friends,but suddenly crashed into something and was knocked down to the ground

'an enemy'she thought as she glared at the figure

"beauty you ok?"asked a very familiar voice, then they stepped out of the shadows to reveal it was gasser

"gas-can"she called realved, then a thought struck her."where are bobobo and the others?she asked.

"i dont know"he said his expression darkening

Bobobo's POV

bobobo was panting hard whoever this girl was was really tough

The girl gripped her shoulder as it had been hit by one of bobobos attacks.

soften watched from the sidelines

there was suddenly a voice

"koori thats enough"

koori looked up then back down a growled

"it seems like it is time for me to go for now"she said "ciao"and with that she vanished

bobobo looked over to softon then jelly jiggler and don patch

"alright now lets all go find beauty"he said

"im right here bobobo"said don patch dressed up as beauty

everyone ignored him and started walking in the direction gasser had run off in

"HEY IM TALKING HERE"yelled don patch

bobobo turned around with his finger up his nose "what?did you say something"he asked

this made don patch furious and then started to chase bobobo

Beautys POV

looking at the setting sun and and the others still hadn't found them

"relax im sure there fine"said gasser said sensing her thoughts

"yea your probably right gas-can"beauty said turning a glance at him

just then they heard a little rustle in the bushes, then the voice of don-patch

"STOP THEIF" he shouted.

bobobo burst through the bushes and stopped and turned around with a baby penguin in his hands

"no one move or the penguin gets it" he said holding a feather under the penguins chin

"NO"said don patch as ge stopped running

both beauty and gasser sweat dropped

The penguin suddenly blew up

"well that takes care of that"said don patch

"anyways where'd that one psycho girl go"asked gasser

"she vanished "replied soten who appeared from the shadows

Bobobo POV

the rest of the time they spent talking until it was night. Beauty who was very tired from today had fallen asleep. don patch and jelly jiggler were also asleep

"ok so what are we going to do with her"soften asked while pointing at beauty

"were going to leave her at a very good friend of mines house"bobobo replied

"what? we cant do that"gasser said clearly outraged

"we have to for her own good gasser "said bobobo

gasser thought for a while "ok"he grumbled

"ok but we shouldnt tell beauty otherwise she might refuse to go"said soften

all of them nodded their head in agreement

Kooris POV

"so koori were you able to unlock her power"asked a man

"yes master"koori repiled calmly

"any interfiences"he asked cuoriusly

"yes a minor one but it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible"she answered

"alright then Ranmyaku"he called

a figure in a cloak appeared "yes"it repiled

"bring back the friends of the girl" it ordered

"as you wish and with that the cloaked figure was gone

Thank you those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long but school is so demanding Hoping to get alot done on this story now that i have a new computer 


End file.
